Gears Of War: The Beast
by Stewart Heddle
Summary: Join the last of the Seran Guard on a dangerous Mission to clear out a Locust Stronghold in the middle of a Mall. When they find something unexpected will they find the courage to face it and find the strength to destroy it.


**_+++++::GEARS OF WAR: THE BEAST::+++++_**

**_+++++::13 Years After E-Day::+++++_**

**_+++++::1 Year Before The Events Of Gears Of War 1 (Video Game)::+++++_**

**_~~~~~::Colosseum District: Just Outside Jacinto::~~~~~  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~_**

For many years now we have fought the best the Locust have to offer. On the snow, on the concrete and on the bodies of our fallen comrades we fight for our very lives. Our enemies are brutal, blood thirsty monsters and the worst thing is, we still have no clue why they want us dead. All we know is........Its our job to make sure humans survive on Sera. We are the front, we are the best, we are the tip of the spear, we are The Seran Guard.

The Seran Guard are only called in to fight when regular soldiers wont do, if you can call any Gear "regular" that is. The Locust Horde has been so destructive and so relentless that the Seran Guard were used more and more. Now, only one Guard squad remains, Prime One.

A King Raven appears from behind a ruined building then swoops down to the LZ like a Vulture after its prey. It touches down in the designated spot and the blades begin to slow. The Ravens side door slides open and Lt. John Tyson, Leader of Prime One steps out into the sun. He looks around, surveying the scene and See's the remnant of 3 C.O.G. squads taking cover behind broken stone walls. Some are injured, some are dead, all are scared but somehow find a way to keep firing and hold the position. A voice comes from behind the Lieutenant.

"This is it? Sir, with all due respect, its a mall! What are we doing here? Gift Shopping?"

"Settle down Ace!" Orders Tyson. "Mall or not, There's Locust inside so be on your guard!. All of you!"

The Seran Guard wear armour similar to standard uniform with a few subtle differences. They are the best of the best and have gold inlays in most of the armour's detailing to show this. Along with Service Medals fused to the armour and small decorative sashes. The last armour difference is that the shoulder Pads and helmet have small metal wings attached in an ornate fashion. The last two members of Prime One step out behind Lt. Tyson and Ace.

"OK! Prime One! Lets get the job done, everyone on me!"

"YES SIR!" The resounding words from the squad.

The squad, lead by Tyson, quickly runs to the pinned Gears and slides into cover.

"Pilot! What the hell are you waiting here for, get that Bird outta here and bring it back with reinforcements! NOW!" Says Tyson angrily.

"Yes sir, yes sir, Will Co. Good luck Gears." Replies the pilot.

Ace secures his Lancer to his back and in one swift motion, pulls his Long-shot Rifle from behind him and loads a shell into the chamber.

"Fuck Yea!" He shouts.

"Soldier! We need to speak to your Leader or C.O. (Commanding Officer)." Asks Coil in a rush.

The terrified Gear takes off his battered helmet and sets it aside. He looks over the Seran Guard with awe.

"Sir........I would guess your looking at him. Everyone else is dead, I'm the last member of my squad alive, these other Gears you see here are other squads that have come before you to join and assist. But again, Most have died or been carried away by the Drones."

"Oh Hell, you must be kidding!" Exclaims Coil. "OK, OK, Tyson! I would suggest we leave these Gears here to keep the defenses occupied and watch our rear flank, while we try and slip inside undetected."

"Agreed Coil, lets get in there!." Says Tyson.

A loud shot rings out from a higher position, a crouching Cog's head explodes violently, splatters the stone he hid behind and his body flops to the cold ground. The other soldiers quickly turn to see the headless body on the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaa!" A deep evil laugh comes from a high window. "Die! Ground Walkers!"

"SHIT!" screams Coil. "Where the hell did those freaks get a Long-shot out here?!"

"He must have taken it from our squad!" Says the helmetless Gear.

Two more Gears find the wrong end of a sniper shell, one loosing his head and the second having his chest blown out, leaving only the helmetless Gear alive.

"OK! Thats it!" Shouts the lone Gear.

Tyson looks to him and could swear that fire was burning in his eyes.

"What is your name Soldier?"

"Pvt. Masters, SIR! And I'm going to get your squad into this building myself!"

Masters stands in clear view of the locust sights and pulls a fully loaded Torque Bow from under a cloth. He then fire's off three Torque Arrows which stick perfectly into the flesh of the Drones. Three brutal explosions ring loud and clear as body parts rain from windows and blood splats and splashes throughout the building. Sounds of Locust grunting and loading weapons nearby subside and cease totally. Masters ducks back behind cover.

"Path Clear, SIR! Pvt. Kris Masters at your service."

Tyson looks at Masters with the same awe in his eyes that Masters had when he first laid eyes on Tyson.

"Son, you have talent.......I'm now going to promote you to Lt. Masters." Says Tyson with a smile. "Your the only surviving member of your team and have shown considerable skill and courage in the face of certain death and if anyone deserves it, its you. Now stay here and wait for the Raven to bring reinforcements, radio us if the area becomes hostile again. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" He replies.

The squad relinquish cover and run to the main door of the mall. Two Gears to each side of the door with their backs to the walls. Ace gets the signal from Tyson to kick the door in, he walks to the centre of it and thrusts his foot to the lock.

"DAMN! Its no good its barricaded! This mall is like a fucking fortress!" Says Ace as he looks over the entrance.

"Maybe we should just give up and go home? Says Ricard, laughing.

"Dont even make jokes about desertion! Says Tyson sharply. "You wanna end up like that 'Fenix' guy?"

"Haha, yea good point." Smiles Ricard as Ace roles his eyes.

"Come in Tyson? This is Masters " A voice appears on the Com's channel.

"This is Tyson, go ahead son!"

"From here i can see a window with no barricade behind it." Informs Masters. "Its on your left side, try using the new JACK Beta unit to take the window out silently."

"Will Co, Tyson out."

The team walk to the window and look inside. Nothing to be seen.

"JACK B! Rip the window out, quietly if possible." Orders Tyson.

The window comes out easily enough and JACK Beta places it down without a sound. The Seran Guard walk through, in defense formation. They move though a few shops and find nothing but dead humans littering the rooms. The team walk to a long hall and spot two drones, both holding Lancers. Tyson slides into cover and the rest follow.

"Hmmmm, I have an idea, sooner or later they are gunna know were here anyway." Smiles Tyson "Lets make our presents known!"

The Lieutenant ruffles around in his leg pouch and pull out a Grenade. The rest of the squad look at it, puzzled.

"What the fuck is that?" Asks Ace.

"This, Ace, is a Imulsion Grenade!" Says Tyson, proud of himself. "Its a thick glass canister with a small Frag charge inside, when it hits the ground it blows hot, corrosive Imulsion everywhere and covers any enemies within 8 meters, killing it in seconds ha ha."

"Wow, dude I want one of those." Says Ace. "They only give em' to Lieutenants or higher Ranks or what?"

"Yep, now shut-up Ace! I wanna get this right between those fuckers!"

Tyson quickly leans out, takes aim and lobs the Grenade right between the two Drones. The glass smashes and explodes showering the Locust's in acidic Imulsion, their skin begins to melt and fall from their bones.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They scream in pain as they choke on thier own melting throat and turn to a puddle on the floor.

"WOW! Exclaims Ace.

"What dude? Asks Coil.

"That was fucking brilliant! ha ha!"

"OK! Enough! Lets get to the Main Hall now!" Orders Tyson sternly. "My scanners are picking up seismic activity, move!"

The Team navigate through more shops and halls, with no resistance. More human bodies litter the floors.

"What a waste of life........" Says Coil quietly.

The Team enter the Main Hall, and gasp as they look upon a giant Emergence Hole in the centre of the Mall. With Locust literally pouring out.

"Team! Cover! Now!" Says Tyson. The Team hide behind broken and disused soda machines.

Coil looks up over the machine and is behold something he has never seen before. Then signals to the squad to look and spot what they can.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Says Ace trembling. Tyson lifts his head and looks towards the back of the Hall.

"I don't know Ace.............I just don't know."

* * *

**_~~~~~//By Stewart Heddle\\~~~~~_**

**_~~~~~//Chapter 2 Comming Soon...\\~~~~~_**

**_~~~~~//Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this, i enjoy writing and i'm a huge fan of Gears. I hope i do the franchise justice with my Fan Fic. If your reading this that must mean you've read through the whole chapter so please leave a Review so i know im on the right track, even a few words would do. Constructive comments welcomed. THANKS YOU.\\~~~~~_**


End file.
